


Spiderman Gets A New Camera

by MercuryZero



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Condom Challenge, Gen, I dont know i thought itd be funny, Peter is a Little Shit, Prankster Spidey, Slight swearing, im sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryZero/pseuds/MercuryZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what better way to test it then by getting old Shellhead's help? And by 'help' he means letting Tony continue to sit on the couch completely unaware of what's happening around him. And by 'test' he means being a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman Gets A New Camera

Peter made sure to focus the camera, waving at the lens and grinning widely under his mask. He backed up from the frame and pointed to Tony who was sitting on the couch in the Tower’s common living room, completely engrossed in the Stark tablet sitting on his lap. Peter then raised his other hand to reveal what looked like a cloudy red water balloon. He pressed a finger to his lips through the mask and jumped up to the ceiling, slowly crawling along the ceiling till he was crouching just above Tony with the balloon thing cradled in his gloved hands.

Peter waited until Tony shifted and leaned forward to get a better look at his tablet, letting the large balloon thing drop onto the unsuspecting Avenger’s head, screaming, “CONDOM CHALLENGE!” The condom fell straight onto Tony’s head, the billionaire’s surprised yell muffled by the water and plastic, the water pulling downward and stretching it out so it made his head look sort of like a pear.

As Tony's hands clawed at his face, releasing himself from the plastic, Peter used his webbing to grab the camera, laughing maniacally as he ran across the ceiling toward the balcony. Just as he managed to shoot off a web and jumped away, the camera caught the armor attaching itself to Tony’s body and the man yelling after him before the face plate snapped into place.

“SPIDERMAN, YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

* * *

 

Later that day, when Peter managed to ditch Ironman with his camera intact, he uploaded the video to his YouTube page called ‘Itsy-Bitsy Prankster’ and titled the video, ‘Condom Challenge: Ironman Edition'. In less then an hour it had gone viral and had spread to every social media site and news channel that was available with the trending hashtag, ‘friendlynghbrhdprankstr’. After Peter had gone through most of the comments, he grinned and quietly shut his laptop, deciding then and there that he would continue his reign of terr-ah...um...fun.

Yeah.

_Fun_.

* * *

 

And on that day, every hero and villain learned what true fear was, and if they didn’t know yet, Peter would be more than happy to give them a little... _demonstration_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out about this interesting little thing called the 'Condom Challenge'. And then I thought about Peter and how he's a teenager, and how he would probably love playing pranks on the Avengers, and then this happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. OH, and this is my first fanfiction within this fandom soo don't be afraid to tear me a new one if I messed up but if not then you know...a little love wouldn't hurt, right? ^w^


End file.
